shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jenjer "The Fluffy" Catan
Appearance Jenjer appears as a normal semi-long haired moggy cat with the ability to walk upright thanks to her body shape being slightly different to the regular housecat which includes her digitigrade back legs being stronger than normal (due to the extended amount of time spent in the form). Before she transformed she had short black hair and pale green eyes which she claims are the only part of her that she kept after becoming a cat. Her Hybrid form resembles a teenage girl in proportions but she is covered with the same black and white fur (although it is mostly short-fur except for a ruff around her neck) and her face retains the pink cat nose and is half-feline in its shape. Her ears are still cat-like and on top of her head although poking out of her black hair, her tail is almost monkey-like in appearance although not pre-hensile and her hands and digitigrade leg paws are still tipped with long cat-like claws she she can draw back. She always wears a light blue bandana on her head, wears a pair of scuffed dark grey boots that seem a little too big for her and wears a small belt around her middle which includes the holders for her two knives which were passed down to her by her father before he died. After gaining her Hybrid form, she also wears a yellow tube top over her top half and a pair of cropped blue shorts over her lower half. All of her clothes somehow expand to fit her when she transforms from her Cat form to her Hybrid form. She will sometimes wear nothing when pretending to be a normal cat to gain passage from island to island, sneaking her things on board secretly and hiding it until the ship lands. Her entire family were named in a Western style, with the family name second. Personality Jenjer by nature is a very paranoid person, due to losing both parents while still young and the fact that ever since then she has had to keep on the move so that the Marines who killed them will not catch her and finish the job. They have mostly left her alone after her transformation (due to not knowing she has become a cat) and this has left Jenjer alone to think and brood on her lonliness. Since being transformed into a cat Jenjer has also been travelling around to find someway to not only find out what happened to her (as she was knocked unconscious during a bar brawl and woke up in the back alley in her Cat form) but also to reverse it. She at first thinks that a Devil Fruit user might have used their ability to change her form (as she cannot remember eating any fruits herself before she was knocked out), but this proves to be untrue when she ties herself to a ship and dives in to save another Devil Fruit user and realises that she can't move herself. After being rescued she tries to regain her human shape but is unable to because she was transformed many years ago and thus wouldn't know what she would look like now as a full Human, and this is the cause of a great sadness for her. She has however managed through a lot of practise to gain and hold a Hybrid form, and this makes her a little happier. She has a tendency to try too hard when with a crew and can end up irritating them. She also goes crazy whenever she smells fish, due to the cravings of her feline body. Abilities and Powers Despite being in an animal form, Jenjer managed to retain the ability to speak, stand upright and wield her knives in her front two paws (although nothing else). Catan Knife Style Jenjer was trained from a young age in her family's signature knife wielding fighting style, which she has since adapted to her Cat form and Hybrid form (she is strangely able to wield the knives in her front paws in Cat form, despite not having thumbs or being able to hold other items in them unless she uses both paws). Her signature is Cat Fang Stabbing Form and since gaining her Hybrid form she has begun to acquire more knives to develop a Cat Claw Slash Form move but hasn't yet perfected it. Devil Fruit Jenjer 'ate' (through drinking the juice) the Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Moggy, which transformed her into her present feline form. This gives Jenjer incredible cat-like speed and reaction times, although it is unknown why she transformed into a cat between consumption/being knocked out and waking up. 'History' A Proud Pirate Family Jenjer Catan was born upon the ship of the Catan Pirates as the only child between her father, one of the ship's engineers and her mother who was the ship's cook. Her father was the nephew of the ship's captain and thus Jenjer often had to put up with the teasing of the other ship's children over how soft her uncle was on her. Jenjer took it all in her stride and time and time again proved that she was a diligent hard worker, practising her knife abilities whenever she got a chance. The Catan Pirates were famously known as a completely family-based crew of pirates, and were descended from an ancient culture connected to the Void Century although this had long since been forgotten. Because of this connection though the World Government had a goal to eliminate them just in case their existance brought to light something that 'the world shouldn't know' A Stray to the World "I watched my family burn because of that man's betrayal..." '- Jenjer on her history with the slave-maker captain, Gorru' One day a young pirate of 20 from an allied pirate crew was captured by the Marines, but upon finding out that the Marines were after the Catan Pirates, bargained his life in exchange for leading the Catan crew into a trap. The next day, having received a message by Den Den Mushi the Catan Pirates sailed into the bay of a nearby island. They had been told that a friendly pirate captain had wanted to meet with them to discuss pilaging routes. Instead they quickly realised they'd been tricked when they spotted the cannons on shore. Jenjer and her mother helped her father with cannonwork as the crew turned and tried to flee, running straight into an ambush from a Marine battleship. As other cannons around them exploded, Jenjer's parents decided to abandon the ship and keep their family's name alive. Grabbing their young 7-year-old daughter they headed onto deck to find the lifeboats, until an explosion sent shrapel from a mast shooting towards them. One of the wooden shards killed Jenjer's mother and another left her father's left leg impaled to the deck. Seeing his daughter unhurt her father quickly gave her his knives, and told Jenjer to get to the small boat nearby. When she was safely in he launched it, saving Jenjer from the destruction of the ship and effectively making her a 'stray pirate'. "I'm sorry... I can't survive but you can little dear. Live on and do the name of Catan proud!" '- Her father's last words' Becoming "The Fluffy" Almost 3 years after the destruction of her crew and family Jenjer, having spent time travelling as cabin crew for a small-time pirate crew, arrived in a small settlement on an Autumn Island in the Grand Line. Parting ways with the small crew she travelled into town with a small bit of money she'd gained through helping battle and plunder passenger ships along the way. Arriving at a bar the 10-year-old ordered a small chicken meal, basted with fruit juice. Upon trying it she pushed it back towards the barman, claiming it tasted terrible. This unfortunately caught the attention of 3 small-time bounty hunters, who all stood to challenge the girl to claim her bounty. The fight that resulted sent the other patrons into a panic and in the confusion, Jenjer who was attempting to escape through a window received a crack on the head as the windowframe fell on her. The next morning she awoke outside the bar in an alley that went along the back of the building, she found herself unable to sit up properly and oddly covered with thin blankets. It wasn't until she rolled over and looked around that she realised that the 'blankets' were most of her clothes (her bandana, belt and boots the only things to have shrunk to fit her). She then saw her feline reflection in a puddle and realised that she'd somehow been transformed into a cat. Chained to the Past After 5 years as a cat travelling with many crews, Pirate or Marine, Jenjer had hopped aboard another small pirate ship. While sleeping in the storeroom one night (in the place where she'd hidden her clothing and knives) the ship came under attack. As Jenjer crouched down in the storeroom, listening, she tried to identify any words that signalled that the Marines were the attackers. Instead she recognised a familiar voice, one of the crew members of the pirate crew her family had been betrayed by. Throwing away the pretence of being a normal cat, Jenjer donned her bandana, boots and belt and ran above deck to attack the attacking pirate crew. At first she was able to take down some of the opponents due to the shock of being attacked by a cat, but suddenly Jenjer found herself restrained by thick heavy chains. When she looked up she found herself looking at the captain of this crew, Gorru, who was producing the chains from his own body. Jenjer was taken aboard Gorru's ship, as he recognised her as a Catan, having been that 20 year old traitor who used the Den Den Mushi to lure her family to their deaths. He then used his power to clamp a large metal collar round her neck and stole her clothing and knives, rendering her powerless and forcing her to be the ship's cat and general punching bag for his crew. Quotes "I'm a Catan! The only Catan! I have to make my name known around the world, and make sure the Marines regret ever having wiped out my nakama!" "I spent too long wishing for my old life... now, I'm ready to fight for my new one." "Today's your day to die Gorru... How fitting it'll be at the paws of the last family member of the crew you betrayed nine years ago." "FIIIIIIIIIISH!! ... You didn't hear that..." Trivia *Jenjer's (Jen-Jer) name comes from the word 'ginger' and 'Jenny', as her original form (a character I used years ago - Jenjer) used to be ginger. *Jenjer has a love for milk and fish, just like a stereotypical cat, although she denies that she has these loves and tries hard to remind everyone that she's human. *Jenjer has a secret interest in Tony-Tony Chopper, and dearly hopes to meet him one day to meet another small-size Zoan. *Jenjer's fighting style tends to evolve and develop as she watches other fighters, trying out new moves invented by watching them fight (although many don't work out). This includes even fighters who don't use bladed weapons. Related Articles Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Moggy The Catan Pirates Category:Pirate Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Animal Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Knife User